dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug on First
Episode information= Doug on First is the second part of the seventh episode of the third season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug and his friends play baseball on team Pulverizers and they are on top when it comes to winning games. But all of the parents, including Doug's dad, think it's unfair that only Patti gets to pitch and they want their own kids to pitch. But after the parents have their way, they realize that it may not be a good idea. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Every time baseball season starts, I get this tingly feeling all over, mostly because I'm sweating so much. But also because I'm usually kind of embarrassed with my parents there and all. We formed our team last season, and we're pretty good, especially with Patti pitching. She's our best player. Patti's Pulverizers are playing against their opponent in a baseball game. One of the players hit a ball and the Pulverizers get a double out on the other team. Patti, the pitcher of the team, strikes out another player on the opposing team, winning the game for the Pulverizers. Doug talks about his game to his parents, but they and the other parents are having a discussion about replacing Patti for someone else as pitcher. Doug walks away upset. Main Episode Doug states voice-over that the parents decided to manage the team themselves since they believe that the kids do not have any maturity to manage it on their own. In the Funnie house, the parents discuss on how to run the Pulverizers, while Doug and Skeeter eavesdrop. Theda suggests that the team should take turns pitching instead, which Doug and Skeeter believe will do no good since the Pulverizers are playing against the Honkers. Doug's imagination: During the baseball game at the diamond, Patti is on first base, Skeeter is on second base, and Doug is on the pitcher mound. He pitches the ball and it ends up over the batting cage. The umpire announces that it's the fourth ball, and the batter takes a walk. Patti asks Skeeter what the score is, to which Skeeter responds "A bajillion to nothing". The score is shown on the scoreboard, with the home team having no points and the away team ''literally having a bajillion points.'' Doug has to come up with a plan since the Pulverizers are done without Patti on the pitching mound. So Porkchop suggests that the team should switch to golf, using the golf set as a demonstration, much to Doug and Skeeter's confusion. The next day, Doug practices pitching with his father, which Phil calls the "Funnie Fireball", a pitch that has been in his family for generations. When Doug practices his pitch the first time, he throws it too high and ends up accidentally hitting Mr. Dink in the head. Mr. DInk returns the ball to Doug and Phil, and the latter tells him that he is teaching Doug how to pitch. As the eccentric neighbor leaves, Doug tries to convince his father to let him play first baseman instead, but Phil shows him his picture of his team, the Bloatsberg Killer Weevils baseball team, where he was their number-two pitcher. He tells Doug that he was born to pitch and that it's in the Funnie blood, but Doug is not motivated one bit and wants to stay on first base instead. Doug's imagination: Phil is seen inside the living room sitting on the armchair reading a book titled "Pitching Tips for Boys" when Doug comes in and tells him about being a Major League first baseman and winning the World Series, as well as signing a zillion-dollar-year contract. Phil, however, is little more than apathetic of this, even after Doug told him that he won the Nobel Prize for peace (he expected Doug to win awards in ''pitching). Phil tells him that he is disappointed that Doug didn't follow his footsteps to become a pitcher like him.'' Doug, Skeeter, and Patti are then seen walking home after practice; Skeeter returns to his house. Doug tells Patti how unfair it was for the adults to interfere with their team's decision, but Patti suggests that the others should learn how to pitch before their game against the Honkers. Doug fills with determination and feels that he probably can pitch. Doug's imagination: In the national baseball diamond, Doug is seen on the pitcher mound and one of his teammates on the dug-out asks Patti if Doug can really pitch, to which Patti responds he can. But Doug ends up tossing the ball over the batting cage, pitching a fourth ball. The commentator announces that Doug has given up another walk to lose the game, and tells him to stick to first base as Doug slumps in disappointment. During the baseball game against the Honkers, Connie is revealed to be the pitcher of the team, and attempts to pitch a number of balls, but fails. So Skeeter takes her place as pitcher instead, but ends up pitching easy home runs. Doug is now on the pitcher mound and Roger mocks his pitching skills as he comes up to bat. Realizing that he is no pitcher and is instead a first baseman, Doug finally calls timeout and has Patti take his place as pitcher. She ends up striking Roger all out all three strikes, as well as the rest of the Honkers, and her team comes back to take the lead. In the final inning, one of the Honkers' players hits the ball and the shortstop catches the fly ball, giving the Pulverizers the victory over the Honkers, their first over them! Phil congratulates Patti's pitching and gives Doug a bigger mitt for first base. Doug states voice-over that sometimes, people should just stick to what they are good at instead of pleasing others by trying something new. Characters *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Connie Benge *Roger Klotz *Phil Funnie *Theda Funnie *Mr. Bluff *Betty Bluff *Joe Valentine *Chad Mayonnaise *Skunky Beaumont (mentioned) Trivia *The captions are wrong! **During the scene following Doug's imagination, Skeeter says "Any luck convincing your dad not to make you pitch?", but the captions read "Is your dad going to make you pitch?" ** Doug's response is also wrong: he says "Nah, how about you?" while the captions read "Yeah." *'Moral:' Instead of trying to impress others by trying something new, stick to what you do best. |-|Gallery= Doug on First.jpg Doug the Pulverizer.jpg Patti the Pulverizer.jpg |-|Transcript= (Open at the Bluffington baseball stadium.) Announcer: Now (?) at the top of the seven, with the Pulverisers up seven to six, Mayonnaise looks to first the home runner, (Doug and a player on the enemy team exchange gestures. Patti nods her head, Doug pats his glove. Patti throws a ball, and the batter hits it.) Announcer: The wind up. The pitch! (Doug runs to first and catches the ball.) Announcer: It's a line crime! (as...) Funnie scoops it and throws to second... (Skeeter catches it and throws it back.) Announcer: She's out! Valentine throws to first. What he get there in time? (Doug catches the ball and shows it to the opposition's batter.) Announcer: You're OUT! (batter kicks pitch) It's a double play! (The crowd, amongst them Connie Benge, cheer for Doug.) Doug: (narrating; in the background, he throws to Skeeter, who passes it over to Doug) Dear Journal. Every time baseball season starts, I get this tingly feeling all over, mostly because I'm sweating so much. '' ''(Cut to Doug's parents in the bleachers) '' 'Theda:' ''(leaps up) Score! Touchdown! (doing some sort of dance) Yeah! ... Doug: But also because I'm usually kind of embarrassed with my parents there and all. Opposing team player: (to Doug) Heh hey! Who's that hyper lady? (laughs) Doug: Um... b-beats me. Doug: We formed our team last season, and we're pretty good, especially with Patti pitching. She's our best player. Category:Season 3 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop